Just A Moment
by lou77
Summary: Reylo One Shot: Rey is on Kylo Ren's ship with Finn and Poe and they have a run in. She has to make a choice between her friends and him.
1. Just A Moment

Finn gently guides the Millenium Falcon under the command shuttle, safely attaching them undetected onto the enemy ship. They each have a mission to complete onboard and once again they are in it together. They sneak their way in through an escape pod hatch and with one last hug of good luck they part ways.

Rey runs down the opposite corridor as Finn and Poe and they make their way to the command center. Most of the troops and commanders of the ship are on the ground looking for the rebel base. Finn and Poe had their own mission to gather data on the fleets and render Kylo Ren's battle craft unusable. Rey joined so that she could do her own finding. She has lost Luke's lightsaber to Kylo Ren and she will get it back.

Rey easily found the lightsaber in a weapons vault and making her way back to regroup, she sees Finn and Poe at the end of the hall by the escape pod, their rendezvous point. She starts to run down the hallway towards them and then she senses the pull. A tall, dark shape steps into the space between her and her friends-Kylo Ren. His body facing away from her when he slid into the hallway, now he turns around, sensing her presence as well. He flips on his lightsaber, looks at her face and then turns back toward Finn and Poe.

"Rey!" Finn yells at her from down the hall. Panic rises in Rey, her love for her friends and her feelings for Ben conflicting inside her now.

"Ben." She calls out to him and she watches his step falter at his given name. "Please, you don't have to do this." He turns back to face her, his saber humming at his side. She clips her own saber onto her belt and with purposeful strides makes her way to stand in front of him. He lifted his saber slightly but the purpose in her eyes made him keep it away from her. She could still hear Finn yelling at her.

"Go." She says back to him. Kylo Ren whips around.

"No!" He roars, using his force strength he slams both of her friends up against the opposite walls.

"Ben, please." Rey keeps her voice soft as she speaks to him. "Let them go." She grabs his arms to pull him toward her and his hold on Finn and Poe goes, allowing them to slide down the wall to the floor.

"Why won't you come with me?" He asks her, voice full of anger.

"You know I can't." The look on his face shatters her heart. "But maybe for just a moment." His head snaps up and his eyes drill into hers. Questions are sitting on the edge of his lips as he looks down at her with a moment of hope. He turns off his saber now, his body rigid with anticipation. Rey places her hands on either side of his face, going up on her toes and places a gentle kiss to his lips. "You don't have to do this." She says again to him. He shakes his head side to side and she can feel the tug of the dark and light in him even now, in this moment with her.

"Take me to your quarters." She doesn't know if he'll take the bait, but she's desperate for her friends and she could never truly hurt the man standing in front of her.

"What?" He says, voice hoarse with fear and understanding. Sliding her hands down to rest on his chest, she looks up at him through her eyelashes and says it again, 'take me to your quarters.' He takes both her hands into his, squeezing her fingers slightly.

"Guards!" He calls as two stormtroopers come around the corner from an adjoining corridor. The stormtroopers jump slightly and then stand waiting for direction. "Take these resistance soldiers to my ship. Do not board them until I say." His eyes never leave her face.

"Yes Supreme Leader."

"Rey!" Finn shouts again and Poe pulls him along, nodding at Rey as they go, but she keeps her focus on Kylo Ren.

He pulls her through the large ship and she pays attention to every turn until they are in front of an unmarked door. He scans the door and they enter, his movements slow now and she senses nervousness rolling off him. He turns to her, unsure what to do. She steps around him and sits down on the bed at the border of the room. He follows her and sits down, his body hanging precariously on the edge of the bed and turns his head slightly to look over his shoulder at her. She sighs out a quiet breath of frustration and scoots closer beside him. "Lie down." His movements stiff, he obliges.

Rey brings her hands to either side of his head, "I'm sorry Ben" using her force power she puts him into a gentle sleep. She watches as his eyes spark with betrayal and then they slowly close. He looks so peaceful and vulnerable, guilt overwhelms her as she leans to kiss him lightly on the forehead. A single tear drops off the end of her nose on to his cheek, she wipes it away and then swiftly leaves the room. Her focus now is to follow the trail back to her friends and get them safely off the ship.


	2. Let the Light In

**Ok so I guess I wasn't quite done with this story. I needed to write this scene from Kylo Ren/Ben's POV. It was fun to play with how the force dyad has been working between them, to have some moments we would't see in the film. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for reading**

* * *

There was a peaceful darkness settled around him. A deep slumber he had not felt in a lifetime. A name echoed through his head, gently like a lullaby.

"Rey." Kylo Ren's eyes snapped open. He took in a quick scan of the room and felt the absence of her immediately. His shoulders slumped inwards as if to protect his most vital organ, the one she keeps breaking over and over.

He shakes his head slightly, in hopes that it will quiet the constant turmoil of the light and dark that rages around him. Pushing his senses further, he feels her on the ship still. He presses into the force connection and her face flashes before him.

"Not now, Ben." she says. She's out of breath from running and points a blaster up to shoot at someone.

"I won't let you leave this ship." She gives him a frustrated look and with a wave of her hand, dismisses their connection.

Kylo Ren lets out a roar of frustration, smashing the furniture of his room out of the way. The one thing he wants more than anything in this world and she won't cooperate. He wants to punish her, make her hurt like he hurts now, so he puts on his helmet, calls his saber to his hand and stalks out of the room.

He makes his way to the landing bay where he can sense her trying to escape now. Stormtroopers move out of his path, others are wise and join him, falling inline.

He can tell something is wrong with the Millenium Falcon when he gets to the bay; the garbage ship always unreliable when needed most. He waits for her to feel his presence too, it doesn't take long before she comes down the ramp to face him. She carries no weapon, her hands open at her sides. He watches as her eyes look into the darkness of his mask and he feels satisfied for a moment, but then she mouths his name. _Ben_. He suddenly feels compelled to remove his helmet, so she can see the true cracks she has created there.

"You wish to see my face, my true face." he says, casting the helmet aside. "Do you feel the pain you cause me?"

"I'm sorry. My friends need me."

"I need you." he says so only she can hear. His body shakes from the inner battle and he tries to keep his voice from showing emotion.

Rey's face breaks and tears begin to fall down her face, he pushes the darkest parts of himself to her. Making her feel what he feels in this moment because of her.

"I'm sorry." she says again.

"You tricked me."

"I know." Tears continue to fall from her eyes and she makes a step toward him. "I had to choose them this time."

"That moment...the.." he trailed off, looking at her with desperation.

"It was real." she replies. She turns her head as someone calls down the ramp to her. She looks at him and then turns to board the ship.

"No!" he yells and advances on her. She puts the force through her, stopping him.

"Please." he says quietly. She shakes her head sadly, her face wet with tears. He can sense she's gotten stronger, he can't move any closer to her. Her outstretched hand only inches from his.

"You need to make a choice Ben. I can still feel the good in you." She's backing away now, keeping her power around him as she walks away again.

"I want to help you." she's halfway up the ramp now. "I want to help Ben."

Inches between them and he already grieves the loss of her as he sees the resolve in her eyes, he would not be getting her, not today.

She pushes one last thought to him, a private thought full of compassion. It leaves him feeling light headed and he can feel the darkness in him try to swallow it. He holds on to it though, just his name, always said with a desperate kindness from her.

Even as she ran back on the ship, breaking the connection and choosing the resistance over him, he held onto her voice in his head.

He let the light in just for a moment.


End file.
